stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekari
}} Lieutenant commander Tekari operated as Chief of Security and tactical officer aboard the USS Pulsar (NCC-72401). (Xolani Fleets: USS Pulsar) History Tekari was 9 when the El-Aurian system was attacked by the Borg. He escaped with his family and were eventually picked up by the SS Lakul ( ). Since that time, he has lived safely in Federation space - venturing beyond it only once in a while. Personal life Growing up, Tekari was taught martial-arts by a Human named Haido. Because of Tekari's extra perceptual ability, his skill and awareness in the fighting arena always led him to exemplary status. All except when it came to fighting Haido's much, much, older step-father, Rakori - a half-Klingon, half-Betazoid, who used Tekari's awareness against him and won every battle they got into. Starfleet career During the tail-end of his training, Tekari entered Starfleet Academy and graduated in four years. He went on to serve the , until the vessel was stolen by the genetically created New Eluvae in 2380. ( : "Civilization") He was then transferred to the to serve as a Security guard. Working there, he made no negative nor overly positive impressions of himself. For the next four years he would simply serve to the best of his ability, slowly building an officer worth from just average to above average, until he was promotion worthy. When the time came, he was promoted to the USS Pulsar as Chief of Security and Tactical in 2384. USS Pulsar In 2384, Lieutenant Commander Tekari, Commander Renee Weist, Lieutenant's Sas'hela Kerrigan and Gideon Darkon were sent as an away team to investigate the downed USS Avocet which was trapped within the fatal Celendi nebula. Upon boarding the Avocet, the team was fast to retrieve as much information as possible. They soon discovered that the Nebula was sucking energy from the ship's systems. Before the visit was over, a small cluster of Nebula particles phased through the ship and entered Tekari's body. The El Aurian quickly found himself to be in pain from the merging. He then was brought back to the USS Pulsar's Sickbay where the Nebula particles spoke through Tekari in their possession of him. Now admitting consciousness and after speaking words of warning, the Nebula particle life-forms left his body and returned to their home in the Celendi nebula. (Xolani Fleets: USS Pulsar: "Echo's in the Darkness") Personal information Personality profile Tekari is calm, yet fast when it comes to combat. Despite being older than most around him, he is young even for his own people. He often takes ambition before wisdom - but deep down, when it comes down to it, he will turn to wisdom and peace. Medical information Usually in fine health - as he exercises and eats healthy daily. In 2384, Tekari was possessed by the sentient energy particles from within the Celendi nebula. After using him to speak words of warning, they left his body. During the possession, Tekari was under a minor level of trauma to his body. Yet, when the particles lifted, Tekari was on a fast recovery to health. (Xolani Fleets: USS Pulsar: "Echo's in the Darkness") Posts *USS Pulsar, Chief of Security (2384-) * , Security (2380-2384) * , Operations (2379-2380) Tekari Tekari Category:Xolani Fleets: USS Pulsar